Love that Lets Go
by OnlyPearl
Summary: My one shot for HOA One Shot Day! "Even though its not easy, I know the right kind of love is a love that lets go."


Hello there lovely viewers! I hope you like! Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis characters, House of Anubis, or the lyrics to the song, "Love that Lets Go" by Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus. (Beautiful song though!)

* * *

"Nancy, I'm back!" Forty-two year old Evan Miller called out to his wife. He loosened his tie and walked into the kitchen, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You said you'd be gone for an hour," she replied stiffly, arms crossed over her chest.

"And?"

"And it's been three hours, Evan! What could you possibly be doing at your office for three hours on Christmas Eve? The office is closed!" she cried angrily. Evan sighed and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. He knew he couldn't lie to her any longer.

"I haven't been doing extra hours this last week." He mumbled quietly. Nancy's face fell, but suddenly she scowled. "Are you cheating on me?! How dare you, you … you-"

"I'm not cheating, Nancy!" he shouted, "Goodness…"

"Then what are you doing?" she whispered. Evan faced his wife and noticed she was on the verge of tears. His heart broke at the sight. "No, sweetie, don't cry," He sighed and grabbed her hands in his. "I've been visiting my dad."

Nancy's tears seemed to burn off her cheeks and her expression was changed to a hostile one. "Why?" she drawled, angrily.

"Why do you hate my family so much? It doesn't make sense; all they've ever been is good to you." Evan grumbled, releasing her hands and standing to stare at her.

"I'm perfectly fine with your brothers and sisters. It's your parents I can't deal with. They hate me!" Nancy cried, trying her hardest to look innocent. It was true, Evan's parents weren't very fond of Nancy, but they made their best effort. Nancy, though, never tried.

"Don't play that innocent game with me, Nancy. You're at fault here, too. And if anything, you cause the most problems. You don't even try." Evan yelled at his wife.

"No, your dad doesn't even try. He blames me for your mom's death!" Nancy cried, her eyes pleading. "Why don't you ever take my side, Evan? We're supposed to be one with each other."

Evan let out a long breath, and starred into his wife's eyes, "We're also supposed to set a good example and show respect where it's due. Look, Nancy, I'm not going to blame you for that drunk driver that was on the road that day, but I am going to blame you for being selfish. My dad and I begged you to name Jane after my mom, but you refused. And do you remember what you said to my father when you put your foot down? You said 'What has she ever done for me'. That has to be the worst thing you've ever said to anyone in my family, but that's all I know about. She freakin' died just so she could try to help you with Jane's, and you tried to tell my father she's done nothing."

"She hasn't done anything! She never did anything! I'm always the bad guy, aren't I?" Nancy screamed, feeling a bit overwhelmed. Yes, she had said that to Evan's father, but she was stressed. She was trying to push out a child, and wasn't thinking through what she was saying. She told Evan she never wanted another child, but she had three more afterwards. Why couldn't they let that comment slide?

"Because you meant it, Nancy; you weren't exaggerating then!"

Nancy realized she had said that out loud, and rolled her eyes. "Look, why is it such a problem? Jane's name is Jane. That's done! We're not changing her name, or anything else. Why can't you see we're fine?"

Evan's fists pounded against the wooden kitchen counter, "No, Nancy! Jane's relationship with my father is terrible! And it's because of everything you've told her. She defends you to no end, but you're the bad guy here. Did you ever tell her about your parents? How they kicked you out, yet kept your baby boy? How my parents let you stay? How my father and I came when you went to labor, and my mother gave up being mad at my father, so they could both help you? How she died trying to get to you? You can't win here, Nancy!"

"No," she shouted, "Stop it, Evan! Just stop! You make it seem like I planned for your mother to die. Sure, we weren't 'besties', but I'd never try to kill her." Nancy looked cautiously up at her husband. "You do believe that, right?"

Evan sighed heavily, "Of course I do." Nancy smiled brightly.

"And you love me, right?"

Nancy scoffed, "What kind of question is that? Of course I love you, Evan."

"You don't show it enough," Evan mumbled. Nancy's features softened, "Oh baby, I'll show it more. I promise. I'm sorry if you don't feel all that loved. The holidays are stressful times."

"Will you show me you love me right now?"

Nancy bit her lip, "Evan…" she drew on, a smile growing on her lips. Evan's eyes widened at the realization.

"Oh, no, well, not yet at least." He said with a smirk. Nancy giggled.

"I meant would you behave and at least try to get along with my dad if I invited him to dinner tonight?" Evan asked his wife with hopeful eyes. She sighed and smiled at him, "Why not?"

"Good, because I already invited him and I have to pick him up now. Love you!" Evan called whilst running out of the kitchen.

"Evan!"

* * *

Eddie Miller held ten white circular tablets in his left hand and a long note in the right. He was sixty five already. He had his shining moments, but now he was ready to lay down to rest. He had actually been planning this for quite a while now. He was going to accept Evan's dinner request when he came by to visit, as he usually did, and when Evan came to pick him up later that night, he should be asleep. Evan would read the note, understand, and live a happy life with Nancy and his four children. It all seemed so simple, but something was holding Eddie back. He couldn't go through with it.

He had so many moments with his children that he would look back on and smile at, but when Nancy stepped into Evan's life, her bad memories blocked out the good ones. Eddie wanted to stay. He had five other children besides Evan. Why did he think this was a good idea?

Evan was his firstborn. Maybe that was why he felt he was being held back. They always had a special relationship, and a good one at that. Evan was respectful, smart, and a good man through it all. His other sons, Mathias and Daniel were good people as well, but they were distant of their father. After Patricia died, Eddie basically lost contact with all his children except Evan and his youngest daughter, Cristal. Cristal had just turned 25, and she needed her father still. But Eddie knew beneath it all she loved him with all her heart.

Cristal was closest to her mother, because all her life, she had been 'Patricia's baby'. Eddie laughed when Patricia cried during one of their special anniversary weekends because she had left Cristal alone; and naturally, Patricia slapped him. It was a, quote on quote 'beautiful' exchange, but Eddie wouldn't have it any other way.

Looking back, Eddie realized Cristal had to have only been 12 years old when her mother died. He knew it was hard on her, but every time her Daddy came around, Cristal wiped her eyes and smiled her bright beautiful smile and said happily, "Hi Daddy, how 'ya doin'?"

She had her mother's smile.

Eddie sighed as his phone lit up. He saw his three daughter's smiling faces brighten up his screen. A brown haired, blue green eyed girl was circled in red. His daughter Serenity was calling. He was shocked. The last time Serenity called him, it was to say Happy Birthday to him. They skyped that day, but that was the last he heard of her. He picked up the phone hoping for anything but bad news.

"Hello?"

"Dad, put the pills down."

Eddie looked up to see all six of his kids standing in his doorway. How he didn't notice them all coming, he had no idea, but all that mattered to him now was that his family was together. He got out of his chair and ran to his kids, who embraced him tightly.

"We love you,Daddy," his daughter , Laina said quietly.

"I love you, too, Laina. I love you all." Tears were streaming down his face and be was sobbing wretchedly. "Evan, Mathais, Laina, Serenity, Daniel, Cristal, I love you all so so much."

"We love you, too, Dad." They mumbled collectively. It was then Eddie realized none of his kids meant more to him than the other. He needed them all.

* * *

The Miller kids spent tons of hours at home with their father, reminiscing on the past, and filling up their father with details on their lives now. Eddie hadn't been happier in years. Eventually, they all had to leave though, so one by one they all left their father reluctantly, but with promises to visit soon with the whole family. Soon it was just Eddie and Evan.

"Well, Dad, Nancy has dinner ready. Do you still want to come?"

Eddie thought long and hard before nodding his head, though a bit reluctantly.

"Dad, you don't have to if you-"

"No, Evan. I'll go."

* * *

Eddie stood in front of Nancy and gave her the most sincere smile he could muster. "Hi Nancy. How are you?"

Nancy tried to smile at her father in law and say, 'I'm good, how are you, ?' but what came out shocked her and all her guests, "Since when do you care?"

A collective gasp was heard all throughout the house. Nancy wanted to apologize, but couldn't bring herself to do it, so she stood there and crossed her arms over her chest.

She watched as Eddie's face fell. "I I knew I shouldn't have come." He mumbled and walked towards the door. Evan shot his wife a hostile glance before chasing after his father. Nancy placed down the plate of food she was holding and slowly walked away. Rather than going up the stairs, she walkedtowards the front door and placed her ear too it.

"I always told you not to stay where your not wanted, and what kind of father would I be if I didn't follow through with my own philosophy? Evan, it's fine, really. I'll just head home."

"Dad," Evan started, but Eddie was already descending the steps on the porch. Feeling a sudden urge to make things right, Nancy opened the door quickly. "Mr. Miller, wait!"

* * *

Soon after, Nancy and Eddie were seated on the porch swing together, in an uncomfortable silence. Nancy finally decided she should speak first. "Mr. Miller, I am so sorry. I never meant to be so rude. Evan really wanted me to try tonight; heck, I really wanted to try tonight, and I blew it."

Eddie smiled fondly before replying, "It's alright, Nancy. You making an effort makes me happy enough."

Nancy smiled. She noticed Eddie still smiling after a while. "Mr. Miller?" she asked, a bit concerned.

"I'm fine, Nancy. Just talking, and please call me Eddie. Mr. Miller is my grandfather," Eddie said smirking. Nancy laughed a whole hearted laugh, and Eddie's head snapped back up quickly. Nancy stopped laughing and looked at her father in law. " What is it, Mr.- I mean Eddie?"

Eddie chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm not dying or anything," Nancy smiled. Evan always said his father was a cocky, yet heartwarmingly funny man. "It's just, your laugh... It sounds so much like... like my wife's."

Nancy nodded. After another couple of minutes, she spoke up again. "What was she like?" Eddie turned and gave her a questioning glance. " I mean, I remember her, but most of the time, she wasn't very fond of me. What was she really like?"

Eddie smiled the same fond smile he had on earlier. "She talked. A lot. So I nicknamed her Yacker. It stuck, her whole life long-"

So Eddie told Nancy all about Patricia. About her life, about his life with her, about how great a mother she was, about everything.

Nancy had never felt so ashamed in her life. Here she was, sitting with her father in law as he praised and celebrated his deceased wife. A wonderful woman who seemed to deserve so much more than she had, but died before she could receive it all. It made Nancy want to cry, knowing that she was, if not partially, the reason Patricia didn't get it all. Soon the tears began to stream down her face, and Eddie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She's not mad at you. She says she couldn't be prouder."

And with that, Nancy collapsed into Eddie's arms and they cried together. Over Patricia, over their relationship, and over everything that had ever happened between them. After a while, their sobs and heart rates slowed down, and they began to compose themselves. "Thank you, Eddie. It really means a lot for you to forgive me so easily." Nancy mumbled, sounding a bit stuffy.

"We're family, Nancy. I had to try sometime, didn't I?"

Nancy laughed, "We'll, I couldn't be happier that it happened now. No one needs a holiday ruined." Eddie smiled softly.

"Can I get you anything to eat? You haven't had anything yet?" Nancy asked, giving him a small, genuine smile. Just that one true smile that Eddie had been longing for ever since Nancy stepped into his life was enough to keep him from asking, 'You got any pancakes? Hoagies?' Instead, Eddie flashed her his award winning, denture free, toothy grin, and said, "I'm fine Nancy, thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to my wife."

Nancy looked confused. Eddie knew Patricia was dead. Was he delirious? Did that happen often? She thought it best to let him know, just in case. ""Eddie, your wife-"

"Nancy, I'm not crazy, don't give me that look," he chuckled softly, "But Patricia won't talk to me if someone else is here."

Nancy nodded, still not fully believing the 'not crazy' part. She bent down and placed a kiss on Eddie's cheek. The woman smiled at him, and shut the door behind her.

"Yeesh, she took her time," a voice called. Eddie laughed.

"Now, Patricia. She's nice now. Can't you at least give her that much?"

Patricia crossed her arms and held her hand up to her chin. "Okay, I guess so." She said smiling, "But I am glad things finally worked out, and its all because of me." She gloated, smirking at her husband.

Eddie scoffed, "The closest you got to helping was having your name said. By me."

"Yeah, well, I'm the one who said I was proud of her."

"I voiced it."

"That's not fair!"

Eddie's teasing smirk slowly faded and tears began to well up in his eyes. "You're right. It's not fair."

"Eddie, Weasel, don't cry," Patricia whispered, rubbing his shoulder and gently wiping away the tears. "I'm right here now, aren't I?"

The greying brown haired man nodded. "Yeah," he said sniffing, and grasping her hand.

Patricia looked down at herself and made a disgusted face. "Okay, I know I was like what, 55 when I, y'know, but I still look so old!" she exclaimed. She glanced over at Eddie and faked a gasp, "And so do you! She cried. Eddie howled with laughter and Patricia smiled at him. She missed his laugh; she missed him.

"Why don't I change that then, huh?" Patricia whispered, and with that, they were both seventeen again.

"Woah," Eddie muttered looking down at his arms. They were firm and muscular again, or at least, more so than at sixty five. He jumped up and placed his hands on hips, swinging them in circles. "Patricia, I haven't been able to do this in years!" he called, and Patricia fell off the swing, laughing. He grinned hugely. He had always wanted to say that.

After a while, they both sat on the porch swing again, Eddie's arm wrapped around Patricia's back, and the other stretched out to hold her hand. Their fingers were intertwined, and they rocked slowly back and forth. Eddie had given Patricia his sweater and Patricia gave him her Y+W necklace. His sweater smelled of maple syrup and bath soap, and Patricia's necklace was rusty beyond belief, but they said nothing, just appreciating the exchange. It was five minutes before midnight when Patricia spoke up.

"I should get going soon." She muttered reluctantly.

Eddie nodded slowly, "I know."

Patricia sighed heavily. "Another chapter's gone by y'know. The whole making up with Nancy thing."

Eddie smiled, "Yeah. But it's another chapter without you." He squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm always here, Eddie. Always have been and always will be. But it would be right if I let you keep this up. I'm not saying to go find a new wife or anything, but I'm saying expand your horizons. Talk to someone whose not in your family. Let sunlight touch your skin, you gotten too pale," Eddie let out a small laugh at that. "And most importantly, don't miss the future, and at the same time, don't stand in the past. Move ahead and then one day, you'll come back to me. And all that painful living will be worthwhile." She ended smiling gently, yet looking wistful at the same time.

"I love you, Yacker."

"I love you too, Weasel Face."

"I'll do it. Everything you asked, but only for you." Eddie said, leaning back as if to prevent Patricia from seeing the tears that began to cloud his vision .

She lifted her free hand and wiped away her husband's eyes. He sighed in defeat and she giggled.

"So this is really it? Now I have to come to you? You won't come to me again?" Eddie asked sadly. He knew her intentions were good, but he needed her to come every once in a while.

"Only of you really need it." Eddie sighed in relief.

"But if you really need it, then you won't be doing what I asked you. You said you'd get out again."

Eddie was crestfallen, but he knew what he had to do. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and embraced her one last time. "I'll do it."

"Good." Patricia said simply. She was heart broken beneath it all, but knew what she had to do. She took the necklace from Eddie's pocket and placed it around his neck. She wrapped his sweater around her tightly and stood up. "I love you."

Tears were free falling down both of their faces, but Eddie still responded, "I love you, too."

"Don't forget me." Patricia mumbled.

"Only if you don't."

Patricia gave him one last smile before disappearing.

* * *

Eddie woke with a jolt. He looked at his arms. His sweater was gone, and he was definitely 65 again. Sighing, he leaned backwards, planning to go mingle with Nancy and Evan's party guests when he realized he felt cold metal against his chest. He lifted it up to see the Y+W necklace Patricia had given him, rust and all; and he smiled, glad to know that Patricia had really been here.

Because she was buried wearing that necklace.

And that was the only way it would be around his neck right now.

* * *

_And even though its not easy, I know the right kind of love is a love that lets go._

* * *

This took so long to write, I didn't even get it in on the 30th. It didn't turn out exactly as I'd planned, but I think its still okay. What do you think? (If you took the time to read it all) I know it's kind of weird, but it's important for a writer to stand by their work so, yeah. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
